Amigos
by Cereciito17-Song Hyo Woonk
Summary: Sin importar que tan lejos estemos del uno del otro o si peleamos por estupideces, siempre escúchalo, bien siempre seremos lo que hemos sido hasta el día de hoy… ¿Y que es Syaoran-kun? seremos amigos


**Disclaimer: **Naruto es **copyright **de Masashi Kishimoto. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

El trama de la historia **me pertenece**, cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previamente del autor queda estrictamente prohibida.

**N/A: H**ola, pues aquí ando de nuevo con un ficc de mi autoría, si siento no terminar los otros que tengo pero es que estoy en un bloqueo de autor en estos momentos a sí que por eso me ven aquí dándoles lata con otra locura mía, espero y le guste y me encantaría que me lo hicieran saber con un hermoso ¡RR!.

Les diré finalmente aquí que soy** Betsy Uchiha**, por que este ficc lo publique en mis inicios en fanficctión pero, fue el primero que me plagiaron, como entenderán no lo quería de nuevo publicar por lo mismo, pero le hice bastantes cambios. Así que ya no creo que se pueda decir que es el mismo. Si no otro draable con la última idea que es la misma.

**.**

**Ya lo lo publique al anime Naruto.**

**.**

Bueno sin nada mas que decir me retiro ¡Nos Leemos Luego!

**Advertencias**: AU, OoC por parte de Syaoran. Para todas las edades. Narrado por Syaoran.

**Raking: "K+"** por lenguaje**.**

**Pareja**: SyaoSaku.

**Numero de palabras **: 1,077

* * *

><p><strong>·Amigos·<strong>

**By: Cereciito17 o Betsy Uchiha "Song Hyo Woonk"**

**S**oy un maldito estúpido hijo de mierda, porque no pude apreciar antes ese sentimiento puro que tenías hacia mí.

.

.

¿Porque no pude amarte cuando tú me lo dijisteis?

.

Aunque yo te amara con la misma intensidad mi maldito orgullo me impedía decirte.

.

Pero porque después de eso el tiempo paso tan rápido que un día me dijisteis que te marcharías a América, cuando me lo contasteis con lagrimas en los ojos me sentía agonizando, no quería que lloraras por nada, pero haciendo una vez más a lado mis sentimientos te sonreí de medio lado como sabia que te gustaba que hiciera diciéndote.

"Todos estará bien."

Para que luego tú te lanzaras a mis brazos llorando y gritando con tanta agonía que me partía el corazón. Siempre supe que tu serias me debilidad, nunca soporte que lloraras. Quería decirte lo que guarde durante tantos años. Decirte "**No te vayas quédate a mi lado."**

**.**

**P**ero al igual que aquella vez solo te dije "**Gracias….Sakura por ser mi todo".**

**.**

**M**ientras sollozabas en mi regazo, solo te acariciaba la cabeza tratando de calmar un poco tu dolor y también calmar el mío. Tratar de a un guardar lo que en años llevo escondiendo, agradezco al cielo que eres una despistada de primera porque si no entenderías las señales que te he dado todo este tiempo de conocernos.

.

Nunca te merecí y no te merezco a un, tú te mereces una persona que no sea retraída contigo que no oculte tus sentimientos hacia ti que no dude en abrazarte y decirte cosas dulces en público, que sea amigo de tus amigos, que simpatice con tus padres, y que nunca hable de mas para que no pueda lastimarte con palabras.

.

Pero ¿sabes? Nunca habrá nadie como yo, que te ame como yo lo he hecho que te ame con tal intensidad que tu pecho no lo soporte, que con solamente una mirada de mi parte hacerte sonrojar o con tan solo mi presencia hacerte temblar.

.

Pero ahora que te marchas de mi vida todo volverá a hacer igual, volveré una vez más a la oscuridad, pero es por tu bien y yo no debo intervenir en tu futuro y aunque tu despedida me mate y me torture día a día tendrás que irte por tu bien y el de tu familia.

No sé si mi destino sea contigo o no, solo sé que siempre te esperare y sabes que lo hare.

.

.

Acaricio tu pálida y sonrojada mejilla, mientras siento como te estremeces ante mi tacto. Bufo levemente.

— ¡Tsk! Sakura ya deja de llorar molesta. — especte con voz fastidiada tratando de ocultar mi preocupación.

—Lo siento Syaoran-kun, siento mucho que tengas que ver mis lagrimas y siento enormemente que tenga que ser siempre una carga para ti. — Tú voz salió quebrada debido al llanto.

—Joder Sakura, te diré esto y escúchalo bien porque será una sola vez que lo escuches en tu vida. — replique. — No te preocupes te prometo que todo absolutamente todo estará bien, te doy mi palabra ¿vale? Sin importar que tan lejos estemos del uno del otro o si peleamos por estupideces, siempre escúchalo, bien siempre seremos lo que hemos sido hasta el día de hoy…

—¿Y que es Syaoran -kun?. —

—Seremos siendo…**Amigos.** —

"Pero aunque mi destino no sea contigo te esperare siempre."

* * *

><p><strong>Taran raran.<strong>

**¿Y qué les pareció? Sean sinceros, sé que no es mucho y más bien creo que es demasiado OoC por parte de Syaoran, pero de todas formas esa era su manera de pensar, porque si vieron no le cambie esa forma arrogante de contestar sigue siendo el después de todo. Se aceptan todo tipo de críticas, pero no groserías ¿está bien? Bueno sin nada mas que agregar me retiro. ¡Nos leemos luego! **

**Fecha: Jueves, 15 de marzo de 2012.**

**Hora México: 09:40pm**


End file.
